Furyan Vampire
by Cambian
Summary: A young Furyan escapes the destruction of his planet and lands on Earth. Nearly dying he is turned by Carlisle. Twenty five years later they crash on a planet with three suns and another Furyan named Riddick.


Author's Note: I'm surprised that no one has done this crossover before. Well, now I guess I'll be doing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick

Summary: A young Furyan makes his escape from Furya during the Necromonger attack, only to crash land on Earth where he is saved by the Cullen family. Nearly 30 years later, the group is on a transport heading for Mecca when disaster strikes.

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

Furya was a harsh planet. Everything about it would easily kill anyone who was not a Furyan. The climate was harsh. The majority of the planet was covered in tropic forests and it was always raining somewhere nearby. There were daily hurricanes and tornados, and the native animals were vicious. This harsh world had created a new breed of human, the Furyans. Furyans were faster, stronger, all around tougher than the races of other planets, and that is why a prophecy had been spoken that a young male Furyan would one day destroy the Lord Marshall of the Necromonger faith.

Kain had been seventeen when the comet first appeared in the sky. Only a few days more passed before the Necros took to the ground.

Kain was covered in blood as he worked with the doctors who were trying to heal some of the wounded warriors. It had been several days before they had fallen, and already some had started to convert. Kain refused. He would not embrace a faith that was not his own…and if he did not he would be killed, just like the infants that had been strangled with their umbilical cords.

He had left his hiding spot within the hospital and made it to one of the single person fighter ships. It was dumb luck that got him off of Furya and away from the Necromonger armada, but luck left him while he was in Cryo.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Earth had become very different. It had become polluted, and food was becoming scarce for the Cullen family. The animals they that used to eat were now either extinct or endangered. For the past thousand years they had been forced to feed on blood that Carlisle could bring back from the hospital…which was luckily much more now that the blood was being cloned.

The group had decided it would be fun watching as a hurricane ripped through their current home. A loud crack of thunder shook the ground as a flash of lightning illuminated a fighter ship breaking through the clouds and coming in fast.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Kain awoke to the screeching of alarms. He had set the auto-pilot to take him to some random inhabitable planet. He didn't care where he ended up as long as he could start over. Unfortunately for him, the ship had decided it was going to enter the planet's atmosphere without waking him up first.

Kain unplugged himself from the Cryo and took the controls, looking at the display that stated that they were entering Earth's atmosphere.

Earth.

That was so far away from Furya, it shouldn't have been possible to get there unless he entered through a black hole or a warp gate. If it had been a warp gate, then it would explain why his readings were so off. Fighter ships were not meant to go through gates. It was an intergalactic law. If you planned war, then you had to go about getting to the planet the long way. The gates would short out the computers within the fighter ships.

So a gate it was. What else could it have been?

Kain pushed a button to raise the blinders so that he could see and possible get the ship to crash with minor damage. Luck wasn't on his side. The second he opened the blinds he was granted the sight of hurricane clouds beneath him.

A bolt of lightning shot up and destroyed one of the engines.

"Shit!"

"Warning. Warning. Impact is imminent."

Kain growled and slammed his fist down on the console before him. "SHUT UP!"

He really should have paid better attention during fighter pilot classes, but he had been more interested in becoming a doctor. It figured that this would happen.

The ship broke through the cloud cover and was hit a second time.

Kain locked himself in with the restraints and gulped.

At least he was going to crash in sand; it would be a softer light impact.

Kain grabbed the controls and pulled back, hoping to land the ship on its bottom instead of its nose. If the weapons unit was damaged, then the ship would implode with him inside of it.

The windows of the ship shattered as it made impact, showering Kain with shards of broken glass. Kain covered his face with his arms as he continued to skid.

Kain's vision was going dark. He looked down to see a large shard of glass in his stomach. He held the wound, trying to stem the bleeding.

"Warning. Warning. Weapons unit compromised. Implosion in 10…"

Kain forced the restraints off and pushed himself up over the broken glass.

"eight…"

Kain's body burned as he slid down the ship that was still heated from entry. He made it to the ground and began pushing himself forward, ignoring the pain of the shard in his stomach.

"three…two…one…"

Kain turned, thrown back from the ship as the weapons unit imploded.

Kain looked up slowly at the scar upon the earth where his ship had been just a second ago. He laughed softly before letting his head fall back and let unconsciousness take him.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Carlisle watched in shock as the ship crashed and the young man pulled himself from the wreckage. He could see the glint of a glass shard sticking out of his abdomen. He began running closer to take care of the man's injuries just as the ship imploded, causing sand to be whipped around.

Carlisle opened his eyes after the sand settled and made his way back over to the man. His pulse was fading; the shard had severed something important. The boy would not live much longer.

Alice took in the boy's appearance. He had short black hair that was seemingly spiked with the blood that was staining it. She opened one of his eyes to see that they appeared to be a rich brown in color. The boy seemed to be of Emmett's build, but his figure screamed that he was something to be respected or else you may just lose your life.

_Convert now, or fall forever._

_Fall forever._

_Forever._

_Furyan._

Edward's breathing began getting heavy as he looked inside of this boy's head, seeing his recent memories.

_A comet soared overhead for two days before armored warriors made their way onto the planet. The boy ran to a house after hearing a scream._

"_Sister! What is wrong?"_

"_The baby is coming Kain!"_

"_Now! Of all times Sister! We are under attack!"_

_  
The pained woman growled. "Then he will surely be a wonderful warrior himself one day. Now get over here and GET HIM OUT OF ME!"_

_Hours passes before the boy held his nephew in his arms. A man burst through the door with a few others. His sister was shot in the head, the blood splattering both Kain and the infant._

_The leader of the men grabbed the child from his hands and wrapped the umbilical cord around his neck, strangling the baby until it stopped moving. Kain watched in horror._

_Kain's fist tightened around the knife that he was going to use to cut the cord. He killed the man's companions and then shoved the knife into his gut before fleeing._

_The image shifted until Kain was working within an underground hospital. Kain was constantly covered with blood because he could not take a moment to clean himself._

"_Convert now or fall forever"_

_Kain watched as his friend stepped forward and bowed, causing him to growl and flee, going back to the hospital._

_A short time later Kain entered a fighter ship and escaped the planet._

_Convert now or Fall Forever._

_Kain had chosen to fall._

_The image shifted again, but this was something that was currently entering his mind. It was his sister who was standing before a field of tombstones._

"_Avenge us brother. Avenge us. Carry our anger and pain. Avenge us!"_

_The woman rested a hand on Kain's chest and it began to glow blue._

Edward pulled himself from Kain's mind as Carlisle was biting deep into the boy's neck, turning him. The boy's veins began to glow blue, and a handprint began to form on his chest, the same glowing blue that had been filling his veins.

"Fall…forever."

Kain's eyes were open and Edward could see the tombstones within his eyes.

~~*~~*~~*~~

A ghost lane. It was the easiest for vampires to travel by.

Kain could still remember the day he had landed on Earth. He could still feel his sister's hand upon his chest and the power that had become his vampire gift. Edward could read minds, Jasper could read emotions, Alice could see the future (though she hadn't seen him coming), and he could emit a powerful blast of energy that held the pain and hate of an entire race.

It had been nearly thirty years since he had been turned. Many of those had been spent moving from one planet to another with his new family. They had even gone back to Furya, but there had been nearly nothing there. All of the survivors had been women, and even they were few and far between.

So here they were on a ghost lane, with a lot of time between stops. A lot of time for something to go wrong.

And there was the scent. A Furyan was on board. Male. Mid twenties. Kain was looking right at him as he rested within his Cryo chamber.

Kain knew that Furyan, because he had been the one to deliver him. He had thought that his nephew had died that day when he was strangled…but now he was a convict that some merc was taking in.

~~*~~*~~*~~

**RIDDICK's POV**

They say that most of your brain shuts down during cryosleep. All but the primitive side…the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake.

Transporting me with civilians.

Sounds like forty plus.

Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca.

But what route? What route?

Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather.

Prospector type. Free settlers.

And they only take the back roads.

The group without heartbeats. One has a scent that I remember from my earliest memories…memories I've long since forgotten. He's like me…was…before he became one of the undead.

And here's my real problem:

Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil.

Planning on taking me back to slam...

...only this time he picked a ghost lane.

A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong.

I can feel the ship shuddering, and the familiar scent across from me begins to fidget. One of his companions tells him to settle down, that he can't die like he did last time.

Last time. Truly dead. Perhaps this group will be fun to play with when we finally land.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Shit. Three suns."

Carlisle and the other ex-earthlings stood inside of the destroyed ship. Kain was the only one even close to the entrance. He stepped outside slowly, expecting to light up like a disco ball. His skin stayed the same as it did in the shadows.

"Three suns…very different from the ones on every other planet."

Carlisle stepped out to stand beside his youngest son. "Perhaps it is something in the atmosphere. The air is thinner here than it was on the other planets. Perhaps the three suns create some sort of anomaly."

Carlisle and the others had joined the group outside, but Kain had other plans.

He made his way to the section of ship where Riddick was being held and removed his gag before retreating back to the shadows.

"I can smell you over here. No heart beat, but a scent from my earliest memories. You're from my home planet."

Kain walked closer and removed Riddick's blindfold.

"I delivered a child the night that the planet was destroyed. I watched that child be murdered…or so I thought."

Riddick snorted. "A kid like you. Their ain't no way you could have delivered me."

Kain reached out and touched Riddick with his frozen hand.

"You said it yourself. No heartbeat. I died just a few weeks after the attack on Furya."

"Really, and what kind of monster does that make you?"

Kain sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. "Blood drinker. Vampire they were called on Earth. Most have been killed. But there are still a few of us spread out through the universe."

"Blood drinker. A being that needs to kill to survive. You must be a sicker fuck than I am."

Kain laughed. "No Riddick. When I was turned, I vowed to only drink the blood of animals or from hospital donations. I was a doctor in training on our home planet. I made an oath to not take life."

Kain moved back over to Riddick and ripped off the rest of his restraints as if he was simply plucking the wings off of a fly.

"A true killer that doesn't kill. What has this world come to?"

Kain shrugged and tossed Riddick a knife. "Don't let my family know that I gave you this, and stay away from the other survivors…at least until we find a way off this rock."

The prophecy rang through Kain's mind. A young Furyan male would kill the Necromonger Lord Marshall. He would avenge his sister, even if it was simply by giving her son the things that he required to survive.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think of this story idea?


End file.
